Reaper (Overwatch)
|-|Reaper= |-|Gabriel Reyes= Reaper, also known as Gabriel Reyes, is a playable character from the video game, Overwatch. He also serves as one of the main antagonists in the story. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus Vs Reaper * Reaper vs Androxus * Ruby Rose vs Reaper * Batman vs. Reaper * Darth Vader vs. Reaper (Completed) * Reaper vs. Deadpool * Reaper vs. Death the Kid (Completed) * Deathstroke vs Reaper * Fulgore VS Reaper (Abandoned) * Reaper Vs. Kylo Ren * Margaret Moonlight vs Reaper * The Meta VS Reaper * Naoto Kurogane vs Reaper (Completed) * Reaper Vs The Pyro (Complete) * Sarge vs Reaper * Reaper VS Scout * Shadow vs Reaper * Shao Kahn vs. Reaper (By BonBooker) * Specter Knight vs Reaper * Reaper vs Spectre (Completed) * Reaper vs Sweet Tooth * Reaper vs Sharkface * Reaper vs Noob Saibot (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Boba Fett (Star Wars) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Gengar (Pokemon) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Hawkeye (Marvel) * Jericho Cross (Darkwatchers) * Kano * Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * The Punisher * Reaper (EWR-115) (Call Of Duty) * Red Hood (DC) * The Spy (Team Fortress 2) * Smoke * Urdnot Wrex (Mass Effect) * Zer0 (Borderlands) History Gabriel Reyes was once co-leader of Overwatch alongside Jack Morrison. However, when Jack was placed ahead of him, Gabriel grew bitter toward his team and incited a mutiny in Overwatch. With the disapproval of the public, Overwatch was crumbling and eventually fell once their headquarters was destroyed, with Jack and Gabriel still inside. Although presumed dead, Reyes lived, but with his body degenerating and healing in a strange state of limbo as a result from Mercy's treatment, he needed to feed off of others to live. Wearing his new alias Reaper, he joined Talon in order to hunt down whoever was left of Overwatch, but his old friends never died, and they were not happy with what Gabriel had become. Death Battle Info Reaper is a ghostly assassin that literally hides in the shadows to ambush his prey. His high DPS makes him an excellent killer of Tanks and his ghost powers do allow him to both engage and escape combat. However he is dependent on his ambushes; as Reaper is unable to fight at long ranges due to his shotguns. Reaper is primarily about being aggressive, brutal and merciless. Stats * Name: Gabriel Reyes * Nationality: Mexican American * Height: Unknown (Presumably 6 foot 5.6 inches tall) * Weight: Unknown * Age: Unknown (probably at least 50's) * Occupation: Former Overwatch agent, Talon operative, terrorist *Decades of soldier experience and training *250 health (25% more health than the average human) Ghost Powers The result of a supersoldier experiment. *Wraith Form **Reaper turns into a floating ghostly mist that is intangible and thus immune to damage. **Is slightly faster than his normal running speed: allowing Reaper to better flee or pursue. **Can be deactivated at any time: allowing it to function as a dodge or to fakeout enemies. **Allows him time to 'reload' safely. **Cinematic Reaper has some flying abilities while in Wraith Form. *Shadow Step **Reaper can teleport up to 35 meters away in any direction. **Can only teleport to locations he can visibly see. *Death Blossom **Reaper spins around at superhuman speeds to shoot at everything around him **170 per second for 510 damage in total *Soul Globes **(Original Patch) Reaper can see and eat the souls of the recently deceased; allowing him to heal 50 health per soul consumed. **(Post 1st Anniversary Patch) Reaper can absorb the souls of those he injures. Instead of collecting globes; he now gains health when he deals damage. Weapons *Hellfire Shotguns **Reaper always wields 2 in battle at a time. **4 rounds each (6 each in the cinematic short Recall). **Discarded when they run out of ammo (Reaper can summon more from hammerspace). **Can do a maximum of 140 damage per shot (280 for headshots) at 2 shots per second. *Grenade Launcher **Only used as a manner of escape. **Only used during the first Overwatch Trailer. Feats *Commanded the terrorist group Talon on many missions *One of Overwatch's most elite former combatants. **The former commander of Blackwatch ***Mentor of Jesse McCree *Nearly hacked Winston's computer. *Took a beating from Primal Rage Winston and diffused his Ult easily. *Nearly killed Soldier 76. *Defeated a Russian mech single-handedly. *Rescued Doomfist from a Numbanian prison; killing 12 guards with ease. *Along with McCree, Genji, and Moria, he defeated many Talon soldiers. *Killed Antonio, the leader of Talon. *'SUPREME EDGELORD' Flaws *Extremely ineffective at long ranges as his Hellfire shots spread out significantly. **Characters with knockback can push Reaper away to get out of his range. **Flying or fast characters can avoid or flee from Reaper easily. **Snipers who spot Reaper can easily attack him from a safe distance. *Small characters receive less damage from his shotguns as less shot will land on the target. *Teleportation takes time and makes Reaper vulnerable. *Teleportation makes a ghoulish aura on the targeted location; making it predictable as to where Reaper will teleport to. *Superhuman abilities have cooldowns. *Dependent on ambushing. *Death Blossom slows Reaper's movement speed and makes Reaper very vulnerable, especially from snipers outside of his range. *Reaper cannot attack while in Wraith Form. **Ingame he cannot turn off Wraith Form except by waiting for it to expire. **Instory Reaper can attack, but cannot kill targets in Wraith form. *Defeated by Winston twice; despite Reaper having an advantage against Tanks. *Very loud despite being a shadowy assassin. *White mask sticks out from his black scheme, negating the camouflage aspect *Driven nearly insane by his superhuman mutations. **His cells are constantly dying and regenerating; including his brain cells and pain receptors. This means Reaper's mentality is in flux and he constantly feels pain. ***Reaper hired Moira specifically in order to combat his cellular decay. *Jealous of Soldier 76. *Does not bother to reload shotguns, and wastes a ton of perfectly good guns *Soul Globes are irrelevant during 1 on 1 duels unless the battlefield is already littered with corpses. Gallery: Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bikers Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Bombers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Darkness Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Fallen Heroes Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Psychopaths Category:Super Soldiers Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Tragic Villains